


Penicillin

by Haldir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃の巨人 反撃の狼煙 | Shingeki no Kyojin: Hangeki no Noroshi | Attack on Titan: Counterattack's Beacon (TV)
Genre: Attack on Titan Live Action Film, Attack on Titan Live Action Movie, F/M, Gen, Shingeki no Kyojin Live Action Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldir/pseuds/Haldir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans returned from an Outfield Training with a badly infected wounds. Tried to keep it a secret from her mentor, Shikishima but he figure it out anyhow and goes about treating it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penicillin

NOTE: Shikishima is 20 years old here while Hans had recently turned 14. And Hans lied her way into being admitted into the Military (Minimum Age is 16 years old!) with only Shikishima knowing how old she really is. 

 

============

The Trainees walked in slowly back into the Training Corps Headquarter. Among them, a petite girl walked lazily behind the rest as she drag along a bulky backpack that can easily dwarf her. As the group approaches the Headquarter, a lone figure in the Black Military Police Long Coat, stood in the shadow, watching the group as they walk pass the building towards their bunk. 

The girl approaches the lone figure in the shadow. 

"How's your Outfield Training?" Shikishima asked. 

"Good. Same old boring thing." Hans answered as she yawned. "Going through the forest as silent as possible, finding our bearings using the Sun as a guide, pretending to outrun non-existing titans etcher etcher"

Shikishima walked beside Hans as they drew nearer to the Officer Bunks. Suddenly he stopped and grabbed Hans' left arm. 

"Why are you limping on your left side?" Shikishima asked. 

"Nothing," Hans answered back lazily. "Just tired." 

"Don't lie! I told you never to lie to me," Shikishima replied. 

Shikishima then gently kicked Hans' left calf. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Hans yelled. If not for the fact Shikishima was still holding on to Hans' arm, she would had drop down to the ground in pain. 

"That is nothing?" 

"Cramps! Just cramps!" Hans answered back in between grinding teeth. 

Shikishima suddenly lift up Hans over his shoulder, backpack and all, and start walking briskly towards the infirmary. 

"Captain! Put me down!" Hans tried to protest as she tried to thrash around to come down. 

"I said don't lie, Hans! You leg is hurt and you said nothing?" Shikishima replied as he continue to make his way to the infirmary. 

"It's nothing! I swear!" Hans tried to protest as the duo went past the door to the empty infirmary. 

Shikishima then dumped Hans onto the bed and pull her backpack from her back before dumping it at the foot of the bed. Hans tried to stand up again, in an attempt to run towards the door but Shikishima pushed her back onto the bed. 

"Stay!" 

"I'm not your kid!" Hans protested. 

"You just turned 14! You want me to tell the rest that, and get kicked out of the Training Corps for lying about your age and being underage? You want to go back to the street, scavenging for leftovers from the bins?" 

"No......" Hans replied with a glum face. 

"Then stay down!" Shikishima replied. 

Shikishima opened the Supply drawer to take out some bandages, sterile gauze, cotton wool, antiseptic lotion, scissors and rubbing alcohol. Approaching Hans, he then kneel down and removed the Gaiter around her left calf before pulled out the boots underneath it. Her pants leg was soaked with some thick liquid. Slowly peeling the cloth off her skin, Hans gave out a whimper scream and lay back on the bed. 

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Hans whimpered in between tears of pain. 

Cutting off the cloth around the wound, Shikishima finally revealed the wounds underneath it. Yellowish pus covered the wounds and they started to bleed anew. 

"Oie Shitty Glasses!" Shikishima hissed. "This you said is nothing? You got badly infected wounds and you said it's nothing?" 

"It was my fault...." Hans replied in between tears. 

"Tis!" 

Shikishima then started to slowly scrape off the pus from the wounds on Hans' shin using some sterile gauze. 

"Please Captain! It hurts!" Hans abruptly sat up and tried vainly to stop Shikishima from scraping off the pus from her wounds. Pushing her down again, Shikishima grab the pillow at the head of the bed and threw it onto Hans' face. 

"Hide your face under this!" Shikishima hissed. "And stop fidgeting before I cut off your whole calf!" 

Hans buried her face into the Pillow as she hugged it tightly. Tears ran down her cheeks as she whimpered in pain. 

After scraping off the pus, Shikishima cleaned the area around the wounds with the rubbing alcohol before applying the antiseptic lotion to the wounds, and bandaging it. He then pulled the pillow away from Hans to reveal her crying face. 

"You are angry with me!" Hans whimpered. 

"Of course I am! You should had taken better care of yourself!" 

"I'm sorry....."

"Tis!"

Shikishima started clearing up the place and packing up some supplies into a small bag for changing the dressings on Hans later. He also packed some bottles of Penicillin and syringe, into the bag. Slinging Hans' Backpack & boot over his shoulders, Shikishima lifted Hans into his arms and made his way out of the infirmary towards his bunk. Hans buried her face into Shikishima's chest as she sobbed loudly. 

"Hush!" Shikishima said. "You are going to wake up the whole HQ if you continue doing that!" 

"It hurts!" Hans replied between sobs. 

"Better for it to hurt than to feel no pain at all! What have I taught you? To feel pain is to know you are still alive!" 

••••••••••  
••••••••••

When they arrived at his room, Shikishima placed Hans onto his sofa. After dumping her backpack and boot beside his Dresser, Shikishima's took out a clean shirt and a pair of drawer pants from his Chest Drawers. 

"Take off your soiled clothes. I will not have a dirty runt sleeping on my bed tonight" Shikishima said as he pull off Hans' other boots. 

"I sleep on your bed?" Hans looked at Shikishima warily. "I still need to go for training tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow is Sunday, Shitty Glasses!" Shikishima replied. "There is no Trainings on Sundays and I was the one who set your squad training schedules so I know!" 

Shikishima started unbuttoning Hans shirt. 

"Captain!" Hans replied in horror. "I can do it myself!" 

"Hush! You are just too slow! You are taking a bath, Shitty Glasses!" 

Hans reluctantly allow Shikishima to remove her Shirt and Pants, revealing the thin Undergarments underneath them. After removing her glasses and placing it on the coffee table, he carried her to the bathroom and lowered her into the bathtub. Shikishima then removed his long coat and folded up his shirt sleeves. He took a stool, placed it into the bathtub and placed Hans' injured Calf onto it, to keep it away from the bath water once he start filling up the bathtub with water. 

"Take off your undergarments," Shikishima said as he turned towards the tap to fill up a pail with water. 

Hans obligated and dumped her undergarment onto the floor beside the bathtub. Shikishima then started filling up the bathtub with lukewarm water and bath soap. After pulling up a stool to the head of the bathtub, he took a washcloth, soak it with the soapy water in the bathtub, and use it to wet Hans' hair before massaging the shampoo into it. After he had rinsed her hair of the soap, he used the washcloth again to scrub Hans' arms and body. Hans quietly sat still in the bath water, letting Shikishima scrub her skin throughly of all dirt.

"Captain?" Hans suddenly voiced out while glazing at Shikishima's arms as they scrub her chest, "Why are there so many needle marks scars on your arms?" 

Shikishima kept quiet, concentrating instead on the circular motions of his hands as he gently scrubs Hans' skin. 

"You should grow out your hair," Shikishima answered back after a long pause. "A girl better off keeping a ponytail. You look like a man from the back with that hair of yours." 

"You didn't answer my question," Hans replied as she looked up at Shikishima's face. "You said no lies between us." 

"We're done," Shikishima stood up. He pulled out the drain rubber stopper and let the bath water drained out of the bathtub. With a towel sling over one arm, he lifted Hans from the back, out of the empty bathtub and wrap the towel around her body. With another towel, Shikishima dry up Hans' hair. He then helped her out of the bathroom and let her sit on the sofa. 

"Put on the Shirt and Pants. I will get some supper ready," Shikishima said as he made his way towards the pantry. 

••••••••••  
••••••••••

They sat quietly beside each other on the coach as they ate their Supper of Ham Sandwich and warm Milk. Shikishima continued to look into empty space, deep in thought as he slowly chewed on his food. Hans didn't pester him further to answer her previous question. 

After helping Hans to the toilet to brush her teeth, Shikishima tucked her into his bed. He then took out a bottle of Penicillin and draw some of its content into a syringe. 

"Give me your arm," Shikishima told Hans. 

Hans stretched out her right arm to Shikishima.  
"What is that?" Hans asked. 

"Penicillin. You have a bad infection on your wound and the Penicillin will help to kill off the bacteria already in your system, so your body can better fight off the infection." 

Shikishima feel for a vein on the underside of Hans' arm. After cleaning the area with alcohol-soaked cotton ball, he slowly injected the content of the syringe into her vein. Hans bit her lower lip as the cold liquid entered her vein. 

"You will have to be injected with the Penicillin twice a day for a week. At lunch and before bedtime, I want you to meet me either in my office or my room to do this. I will also change the dressing to the wound whenever needed, then." 

"Okay," Hans replied. 

"Now go to sleep," Shikishima put the syringe on a tray and removing Hans glasses which he placed on the bedside table. 

"Where will you be?" Hans asked in between a yawn. 

"On the couch," Shikishima replied as he turned towards the bathroom. 

••••••••••  
••••••••••

In the middle of the night, Shikishima felt someone gently waking him up. He opened his eyes to see Hans. 

"Captain.....I can't sleep....." Hans said. "Sleep with me....."

"Tis! How old are you to have someone sleep with you?" 

"14," Hans answered sleepily. 

"How the heck you sleep in your bunk?" 

"I got my Chao-Chao* with me," 

"Please?" Hans begged as she snuggle her cheek against Shikishima's chest. "You are so warm....."

"Tis!" Shikishima got up from the sofa and carried Hans back onto his bed before lying beside her. Hans then snuggled her head onto Shikishima's chest and subconsciously tugged on the opening of his shirt. 

"You are so warm..... Just like my da....." And just like that, Hans fell asleep. 

Shikishima watched at the sleeping face of Hans. Somehow she was smiling in her sleep and the rhythm of her slow breath and heartbeat against his chest slowly cradle him to sleep. 

"And you smell like my mom and Eren," Shikishima mumbled under his breath as he let slumber take over his consciousness. 

 

•••••••••••••••••  
•••••••••••••••••

*Chao-Chao is the Singlish (Singapore English) Slang for "Smelly" Pillow or Blanket or Plushie (aka a Child's "Safety Blankie").  
In Hans' case, it's the name of a Rag Doll she received from her father during the last birthday she celebrated with him, before he died when she was 6 years old.  
It isn't that smelly actually now after Shikishima discovered Hans has it. He made her wash it after he mend it!

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly my first Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan Fanfic, this came about while writing the first SnK Live-Action Movie Fanfic which covers my idea on what happened after the end of AoT II: End of the World movie, should Shikishima survive the explosion. 
> 
> Pardon for the poor writing style as I'm lagging behind A LOT in reading of books so my English Expression had gone bad again. 
> 
> Anyhow, this is just my interpretation on how close the relationship Shikishima have with Hans, and some parts inspired by the relationship Levi Ackerman has with Hange Zoë and his background story, with some things "reversed".
> 
> ••••••••••••  
> ••••••••••••
> 
> Haaahaaaa....this is what happens when one is into LeviHan and yet can't find either in the Live-Action Movies. 
> 
> Then again, you can't deny that these 2 seems to have some kind of bond with each other.  
> Shikishima seems to feed Hans' thirst for knowledge (he gave her Titans to experiment on. Twice!) and knows how to pacify or "shut her up"! 
> 
> Hans on the other hands seems to trust Shikishima completely. And in the dTV Series, the way the other "weapon experts" seems to fear her, seems to hint out that despite being shunned, she does hold some form of respect from others. What other ways she get that, than her "connections" to Shikishima who probably held a high post in the Training Corps, before he joined the newly-formed Recon Corps. 
> 
> Guess 6 years together (and 2 years apart) made them close to each other, though more than like-minded siblings than lovers!


End file.
